Mark of a Hero
by the pharoah
Summary: What does it take to become a true hero? For Zack Fair, a hero means strength and power, and Hades has promised to give him that...in exchange for his freedom. When Terra shows up as another of Hades' prisoners, he promises a way out. But the two didn't expect to learn so much about each other locked and bound in the Underworld. TerFair TerraZack sort of friendship.
1. Hades

Author's Note: So I just got Birth By Sleep and have started with Terra's story. The scene between him and Zack is really cute and I'm surprised there aren't more stories out there about them. So, I figured, what the hell, I'll write the story I want to read. Starring Zack and Terra. As well as Hades. So I'm not sure how long or smutty this will be since I basically am just pantsing this aka writing with only a vague idea of the plot. But if any one out there is reading this, please enjoy and leave a review if you wish!

...

Mark of a Hero

...

I couldn't believe I had let myself become controlled by the darkness. Me, Zack Fair, Solider in training. But even a Solider couldn't put up much of a match against the Lord of Darkness after all. I hated his bladed smile and the way he he knew just how to pull the right strings that turned me into a puppet. The guy gave me the creeps, even more so then this damned hellhole I now called home.

A long shiver shook my spine as I glanced around the Underworld caves. I could hear the sound of running water and the shrill screams of lost souls. It was starting to become routine though, and it was sad to say it didn't have the same effect on me it had a few weeks ago.

It was lonely down here with nothing but a plate of meat kabobs in front of me and that pretty, albeit snarky brunette that walked around this pale like she owned it. Believe me, she was no ally. She was Hades' second-in-command. I was just his prisoner.

If it hadn't been for my cockyness and my desire to be strong, to be a Solider, maybe I wouldn't have let myself be tricked into making a deal with the devil. Now I fought in the Olympus Games under Hades' control. He'd beckon the darkness within me with his bony finger and I'd fight with the unwanted aid of the darkness. With the darkness, I was strong, I was unbelievable fast, and yet it wasn't the strength I had wanted. I was the exact opposite of what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a hero. Like that Hercules guy Hades hated so much and made me fight. He was the hero, and I was the villain.

"Hey Zacky-boy! I got a little buddy for you,"

I looked up when I heard Hades' voice and if my ears didn't fool me, I could hear someone else along him. I could hear the sounds of shackles and a man grunting, and my interest immediately peaked.

Had Hades acquired another man from Solider? Was it someone I knew? Maybe it was that Hercules guy.

Either way, I knew whatever fate Hades had in store for this guy, it wasn't going to be good.

Hades turned the corner, and when he moved out of the way, I had my first glance of the one who would be my new prison mate. I guess Hades had a penchant for brunettes because here came another. This time, he was more of the tall, dark, and handsome type. His eyes were cast at the floor so I couldn't really see his face, but he had a build on him that I only wished I had. Muscles on top of muscles, and the reason I could tell was because the guy was shirtless. I winced when I saw the black burn on his chest. Ow, now that looked like it hurt.

"Zack, Terra. Terra, this is Zack," Hades said as he gestured towards me with that cruel smile he always seemed to be wearing. For the Lord of the Underworld, he sure smiled a lot, even if it was a demented kind of smile.

Terra glanced up at me, eyes set in a glare that I didn't really feel like I deserved. Icy. Just like his eyes, which were blue. So, brunettes with blue eyes was Hades' thing huh?

"Nice, Hades, very nice. How do you expect to feed two mouths when you can barely feed me," I said as I crossed my arms and sat back against my wall. Yeah, my wall. I claimed it as mine since I sat against it whenever I wasn't training.

"You're lucky I feed you at all punk," Hades said as he pushed Terra towards the wall. Terra turned to give him a nasty look, and I could only assume this guy put up a fight. He sure didn't look ready to break. Not even close.

"Get off me!" Terra said as he elbowd Hades off of him, and Hades, always calm under pressure, laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, is that way to talk to your new boss? I don't think so. Anyways, Terra, hopefully you can teach this little schmope down here a thing or two about fighting."

"If I'm such a schmope, why am I still locked up down here?" I asked with a roll of my eyes and a cross of my arms over my chest.

"Details. Who needs em?" Hades said, distracted as he tugged Terra towards the wall opposite of me and manifested a couple shackles out of smoggy darkness. "Now, listen, this guy is the real deal," he turned towards me, "you know? The hero type. 'Cept that this guy's got enough darkness in him to cloud all of Olympus(!)."

"Shut up!"

Terra swung a fist at Hades, and Hades immediately grabbed his wrist with a tentacle-shaped darkness. I felt bad for the guy. I had at least known better not to fight Hades like that.

"Down boy," Hades said, and the fire on his head began to flicker from blue to red. "You don't want to test me, trust me," he said, and I could see him glance down at the mark on Terra's chest.

Terra challenged him with a heated glare almost as hot as the flickering fire, and I flinched. Maybe Hades was right, maybe this guy really did have darkness in his heart.

"Don't make me laugh, Terra." Hades said, waving his hand dismissively and rolling his eyes.

"Want some? Then take these shackles off me. You know you can't beat me. That's why you have me locked up, isn't it?"

And with that Hades pushed Terra down into a kneeling position, fire cascading down his arms in fury before he locked up Terra's ankle and both wrists. There was no way Terra was going to be able to move like that, and surely Hades had burnt him in the process, but all I knew was the brunette was quiet.

"Now pay attention," Hades said as he cooled down, hair turning from red to blue, and turned towards me. "You two are my servants now. Think of me as a mentor of sorts. I'm here to coax that darkness from your heart so let it in. You," Hades said as he turned to me, "are a lousy solider and hopefully with Terra over here, you can learn to be of some sort of use for me. Nighty night guys. See you bright and early in the morning!"

With that, he disappeared leaving that foul smoke that smelled like brinstone and fogged up the room. I was used to it, but I heard Terra begin to cough.

Once the smog finally cleared, I stared over across the room to see Terra glaring at me from across the room.

"Hey, I'm in the same position as you," I tried, knowing there was no reason for him to trust me, but for some reason, hoping he could. Maybe I was a bit excited at the prospect of having a friend down here, or at least someone to keep me company. It got pretty lonely, even with Meg walking around. But she was Hades' second-in-command pretty much, and I didn't trust her.

He didn't stop glaring at me, didn't even let up a little. Maybe a peace offering would do the trick?

I slid the plate of meat over to him as far as I could without knocking the thing over, and tried to attempt a smile. "Hungry? I'm not going to finish."

"No," Terra said sternly as he turned his nose up at the meat. "I need to get out of here. My friends are probably looking for me," he said as he looked up at his wrists and he started to try and wiggle his arms out of the shackles. I knew from experience that wouldn't work. Tried it. Thankfully the bandage wrap I had arond my wrists covered the cuts and scabs I had gotten from trying to work my arm out of the shackle.

"If they find out I got talked into being the prisoner of the God of the Underworld," he muttered under his breath, but I still caught it.

He continued to struggle, and I watched with sympathy. Being in that position was horrible, but I wasn't sure mine was any better.

"Hey, if you say you're friends are looking for you, I suggest you lay low until they find you," I said, in an attempt to try and help.

"Laying low's not my style," he said, continuing to struggle until he gave up with a loud yell. "Dammit!"

"Listen, you need to relax." I told him with frown. "Even if you somehow get out of those chains, Hades has got his little minions running around every corner. And have you seen his pet? A three-headed behemoth-sized dog. He named his Cerberus, cute right?" I said, attempting a joke with a smile, but this guy didn't look to be in the mood.

"I just need my Keyblade."

"A what blade?" I repeated with a puzzled look. I had never heard of that before.

"Yeah, then I can unlck this stupid shackles," he said with a sigh. "How long have you been here?" He asked, his first attempt at trying to engage a conversation with me.

"Two, three weeks maybe," I answered, realizing that the past few weeks since I've been here had been blurred. I couldn't really keep track of the days when I lived in the dark down here.

"I'm sorry," he began, his expression softening a bit. "I shouldn't have any contempt for you. You're in the same position as I am."

"Trust me, I'm a good guy."

"I am...or at least I'm supposed to be." His head lowered as he relaxed a bit against his shackles, though Hades had cuffed his arms quite high above his head. It couldn't be comfortable. Hades knew I wasn't trying to escape any longer and so only my arms were chained behind my back, not my ankles.

"Hey, don't worry. Hades can be pretty sneaky."

"Or maybe I just let the darkness cloud my judgement," he said to himself.

"I've heard from a friend of mine that he can twist your mind. He can make you think darkness is the only way." An old friend of mine. One I hadn't seen in years now. I still thought about him, still wondered where he was.

He didn't say anything for a while, and I considered that my cue to let him be. I knew how he felt. Weak and powerless. That's exactly how I felt anyway. Even before Hades had captured me...

"Listen, Zack, let's make a deal," he began with a determined look on his face. A deal huh? Sounded like what Hades had said to me, and look where I was now. But even though I ddidn't know Terra, I knew he wasn't anything like Hades, and nodded my head.

"You help me get my Keyblade, and I promise I'll get the both of us out of here. That is, unless you back stab me or something," he said with a smirk.

"Back-stabbing's not my style." I said, offering him a smirk of my own.

"Alright. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal."

...

Author's Note: There we go. First chapter is smart, sweet, and to the point, but I'm not expecting this story to be very long or have very long chapters. Just a short, fun, guilty pleasure type of story. Well I hope someone out there enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not sure when I'm going to update next but hopefully in the next two weeks.


	2. Pain&Panic

Author's Note: Okay, in response to that one little guest reviewer of mine...brunette is defined as someone with dark hair. Dark pigments in the hair. Which means brown or black hair. Just as long as its not blond or red, okay? So, I won't be changing my stance on that.

Anyways, my dumb ass totally forgot that Meg would NOT be the same age as she is in the movie or games because Birth By Sleep was the prequel, and Hercules is a teenager. Duh, I don't know what I was thinking. So I still am thinking of including her, just a younger version, and I'll just change her back story so that it'll work that she is in the Underworld. Hehe, sorry guys.

Anyways, thanks to my readers and reviewers, I'm really happy at last a couple of you have taken a liking to this story. This chapter was so hard to write, but was so much fun to edit :) So I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Review!

...

Mark of A Hero

...

I was worn out. Physically exhausted. Hell, my sores were even sore! And Hades still thought we hadn't had enough yet. Believe me, I had had enough. But here we were, Terra and I forced to fight each other 'till our fingers were bloody and our palms were blistered. Fighting could be fun, but not when it was like this.

I leaned against my knees, my breathing erratic and my legs shaking. I looked up at Terra. The guy barely had a scratch on him while I had been giving it my all. He hardly even look winded while I was doubled-over, dry heaving from the lack of actual food in my stomach.

"Ready to call it quits, Hades?" Terra said as he turned his eyes to look at Hades, who was sitting nice and content on his throne while us, his minions, had to battle it out. How was that fair? "I think we've had enough," Terra said, glancing over at me. Obviously he was talking about me.

"Hey, whose the God here?" He asked as he tapped his long, bony fingers against the arm of his chair. "I'll tell you when you've had enough. You don't look nearly as beat up as Zack over there. Maybe I should fix those odds," he said as he turned to me and smiled, wicked and I couldn't help but wonder how many rows of sharp, snarling teeth did he have?

I didn't like that look. Not one bit.

And all of a sudden I was forced to my knees, a sharp ringing in my head that was amplified by the severe pounding there as well. I barely even heard the clang of metal against the hard ground as my sword dropped. Even Terra's shouts were muffled by the ringing. This horrible ringing! I clamped my hands over my ears, hoping to block the sound, but it wasn't coming from anything out there. It was all in my head.

I grit my teeth together as I cried out. Every inch of my body was aching, throbbing as I felt my blood pumping in my veins. My head grew foggy as if the circulation was cut, and as I opened my eyes, tendrils of darkness began to steam from my entire body.

What was this? What was happening? And...why did I suddenly feel so strong? So full of energy. As if I hadn't even been tired a second ago. This new found power within me was intense, This new found rage within me made me pick up my blade and turn to Terra with murder in my eyes.

This power belonged to the darkness, and I guess in that moment, so did I.

My knuckles gripped the hilt of the blade tightly as I breathed in and out heavily through my nostrils like I was some sort of raging animal. Everything was dark in my peripherals, like I was in some sort of worm hole. But I could see Terra and my sights were locked on him.

I ran forward with a cry, lunging at him and swinging my blade down with all my weight behind it. But his sword quickly came up to block mine, and we stood their braced against each other, noses so close they were nearly touching.

"Zack, stop it!" Terra yelled as he jumped backwards, as if his orders were important enough to snap me out of these instinct-charged attacks against him. I didn't appreciate the condescending attitude this guy came in here with, enough to knock it out of him with a kick to the gut and a sword against his throat.

I shook my head. Wow, how uncharacteristic of me. What was this darkness doing to me? And why was I incapable of stopping it?

I charged at him with speed I didn't even knew I possessed and swung my sword down, barely missing his shoulder by a very inch, and I could see the tense in his forehead with this extra perception I had. The sweat on his brow was sliding down towards those dark lashes and those blue eyes of his.

Everything was slow for a moment.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Hades shouted from the sidelines, snapping me out of my daze, but before I had a chance to move, Terra had my right wrist in his grip and held above my head, leaving me without a sword at the moment.

"You have to fight it," he told me between gritted teeth. "Don't let Hades control you."

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I wanted to fight it. I did. But I was only getting angrier. The blood inside me was boiling. I was being controlled and I hated it. Let that rage channel in your attacks, I heard a voice inside me say. It wasn't my voice though.

And I sent Terra flying backwards with a powerful kick to his gut, leaving him doubled-over and clutching his stomach.

"I-I can't...help it," I gritted out as I lunged at him again, and he had barely any time to catch his momentum. But just as always, at the last second he blocked my attack again, and his eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry...I'm just...not...strong enough." I said between clenched teeth. It felt horrible admitting that.

"Yes you are!" He yelled, and I just wanted to scream at him to just _shut up_ because this pounding in my head could not have been good for me and he was just making it worse. Too many sounds going on. But instead of yelling, I simply disappeared.

Teleportation. Never ever done that before. But I did it. Teleported in a cloud of smoke briefly before reappearing in front of Terra and as I swung my blade, the tip caught on his cheek, leaving a fresh slit of red.

Seeing the blood, no, practically smelling it, made me realize I had to fight harder to regain control.

He jumped backwards, looking at me with an intense seriousness that hadn't been present a second ago. My eyes focused on the way the blood began to drip down his cheekbone down to his chin, and he didn't even take a minute to wipe it away. As if he couldn't be bothered.

My knuckles were white, stretching taut over bone as I sprung from my feet into the air, hovering over Terra before I sent my sword plunging down into the earth with all my strength behind it.

But he managed to just barely evade my attack with a roll against the floor. My sword stay pierced in the earth, that was now spiderwebbing into long cracks like a radial burst of shattered stone.

Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about! This power was crazy! I was actually better than Terra.

I pulled my sword out of the ground with little effort and rolled my fingers into a fist. I could practically see the aura of darkness that surrounded me like a protective, radiating energy. Unbelievable.

I smirked, letting out a cry as I charged again. My feet flew against the ground, sweeping clouds of dust up as I skidded to a stop and swung a backhanded swing aimed at Terra. And I managed to make contact with his shoulder just beside his shoulder plate. His sword-wielding shoulder.

And the weight of his sword made his arm drop and he reached for his injury with the other arm. He looked at me, an expression on his face hard to distinguish and unrecognizable. No, it wasn't fear. And it wasn't anger. Not even that confidence Terra practically oozed.

It was pain. Caused from my sword. That...wasn't what I wanted to do. I didn't want to hurt Terra, right?

I groaned and everything kind of felt like it twitched or something. Weird. Weird feeling, I noticed as I wiped my sweaty brow and realized what it was the darkness was doing to me. It was turning me into an animal. Savage and feral. No better than those monsters lurking in the Underworld.

"Get him Zack!" Hades cheered, and his voice made my ears ring and I wanted to just cover my ears so his horrible laugh couldn't puncture my ear canal anymore. "Give him everything you got!" He said, slow and distorted as the world around me moved slower and my vision began to swim.

"No!" I yelled, my mind screaming no but my body rushed forward, swinging at Terra again and again. With his weak hand he was able to block all of my attacks. And we were sword to sword, nose to nose again as I gritted my teeth and put my weight into my attack. Terra's arm was visibly shaking, a bead of sweat falling from his brow. "I...won't let you win...Hades," I said, breathing heavily as I fought back with everything I had in me.

Everything began to sway, the ringing in my ears growing louder as I felt the darkness become unstable within me.

"That's it Zack," Terra said calmly, trying to urge the real me to come beck again. And finally it was if the darkness released me from his choking grip and I felt my knees wobble and I fell forward, eyes rolling back into my head and all I could feel was Terra's strong arms catching me.

"See, Hades?" Terra yelled. He's stronger than you are!"

My eyes were able to peer open just a bit, just enough to see Hades stand up from his chair and begin a slow clap of his hands. "Bravo, bravo. So, you guys really think you've done it huh?" He asked, and in one quick second I could feel the cold chill that shook my spine whenever he was standing right beside me. I looked up, seeing his hands placed on Terra's shoulder as his smile of daggers grew from ear to ear. "News flash," he whispered into Terra's ear before shouting, "That puny kid couldn't handle the darkness! He was about to become dead meat if I hadn't loosened my grip on him. See? See?!" And I could feel the warmth of his flames that shot out from his hair whenever he was exceptionally angry. "You guys really _aren't_ as strong as like to pretend to be."

"Yeah right," Terra said, clutching me tighter in his arms, almost protectively. "He fought the darkness, and you know it."

My voice came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper as I said, "I...tried. I tried...to fight it."

"Listen, _Terra," _Hades said as he shoved me out of Terra's grasp. I groaned when my head collided with stone and I was looking up at the sun that was burning at my corneas. What had Hades said about the sun God? Was that really Helios up there, carrying the sun with him on his chariot against the blue-and-cloud patterned sky?

Or was I just really losing it from exhaustion?

"I'm going to level here with you," I heard Hades say, and I turned over with the last of my remaining strength to watch them.

"This, right here," Hades said as he grabbed the blade from Terra's grip, "this is all you got going for you. Just a puny little sword," he waved it about before throwing it to the side. "Can you control others like a puppet master? Can you summon fire and darkness with a snap of your fingers? Well, can you?!"

I don't think I had ever seen so much hate inside Terra's face as I did at that very moment. "I don't wan that kind of power. Not ever."

Terra's expression rivaled the heat Hades' fire brought.

"Well, until you do," Hades said as he gripped Terra's chin roughly with those long bony fingers of his. "until you let yourself open up to the darkness, you will _never_ be more powerful than me. You won't even have a fraction of the power I have. Not even a little bit. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"We'll see about that. You know If I had my Keyblade I'd-"

"Oh what? That toy you came in with? Well you don't, so...say it with me, 'Hades, I am a weak, puny little swordsman.'

I closed my eyes, ready to succumb to the exhaustion that was threatening to close my eyes with its palm and let me fall to darkness.

"Go to hell," was the last thing I heard Terra say before I heard a grunt and the sound of a body falling.

"Haven't you realized it yet, Terra? We're already here!"

...

The water didn't really do much to take the edge off. Or help the pain. But there was no way I was going to deny a bath, a luxury that was few and far between. Even if it was a cold one.

Sometimes I wondered just how clean Underworld water could be when I was running it over my dirt-streaked face, but I had to remember this water was meant purely for bathing. At least it wasn't like the river that I was led here on. The boat that crossed the canal of the dead. I remember feeling a slimy, body-less soul wrap its body around me and tug. It had wanted to take me down there with it. I remember the look on its shriveled up face. It longed for me, for some sort of substance that they severely lacked.

I got a shiver just thinking about it.

I was in a horrible funk. But I mean, what else was I supposed to expect after nearly becoming Hades' little puppet. I was so much stronger than that. How could I have been so weak and stupid? My nostrils flared as I let my hands run through my wet hair and down my face in frustration. I let my neck fall back against shoulders as I closed my eyes and let the water I cupped into my hands fall across my face.

That power in me was indescribable. And I think the part I was most upset about was the fact that I liked it. I liked feeling that energy, even if it wasn't mine. Even if I kinda borrowed it for a little, you know? But I mean...some of that had to be, didn't it?

Maybe it was just wishful thinking...after all, the darkness was alluring because it was so powerful.

And I was anything but.

I tensed immediately when I heard the sound of water sloshing about. My first reaction was, Dear God, don't let it be Hades joining me in here, but when I peeked out with one eye, I saw it wasn't Hades or Meg, but Terra, and for some reason I suddenly became extra conscience of my pathetic excuse for pectorals.

Especially because as soon as I saw him, I was getting an eyeful of abs and pecs and muscle since Terra was pulling his shirt over his head. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned away from him. Sure, I had a some muscle tone going on, and I was by now means unfit, but I sure looked _nothing_ like Terra. Looking at Terra was like looking at those Greek God statues in front of the vestibule. Hell, I could imagine someone, one day, making a statue of _him. _Just as he looked now. All naked and wet and –wow, Zack, calm down there. No need to get starstruck.

"Hope you don't mind," he said, and I thanked Zeus I couldn't see much lower than his belly button. And he couldn't see mine, especially since I was much shorter than him.

I shook my head, but come on, could I really tell him to get out? The guy deserved a nice bath, didn't I? Especially after I pretty much slice and diced his shoulder. But I mean...couldn't he have taken it on his own terms? You know, by himself? Hell, what was I doing complaining. Not like I minded the view.

But I was uncomfortable when he dove beneath the black water, uncomfortable when he came out and let his hands run across his chest and abs, and god, even more uncomfortable when he saw me watching.

"Feeling alright?" He asked as he extended his hand out for me with that little corner of a smile he does. It made me feel like everything was okay between us. Like it wasn't my fault. I shook his hand and nodded.

"As good as I'll ever be, I guess," I said, smiling and feigning the cheerful disposition that I always had. I mean, sure, it did feel good not being in Hades' clutches and everything, but how good could I really feel when I was bathing in cave waters and I hadn't eaten in hours? "Hey, no hard feelings though right?" I asked, and he shook his head, before returning to bath himself.

His hands were cupped, and I wonder what it felt like for him to see himself in the reflection of that water? Was it worthwhile to be him? Did he have the same doubts as me?

"Looks like I got you good," I said as I eyed the clean line across his face caused by the long drag of my sword.

"Just a scratch," he told me with that same confidence that I wasn't sure was feigned or not.

"Come on, I saw you break a sweat out there," I said before my eyes rested on the gash across his shoulder. "Look at that. Can you even lift your arm?"

"I'm fine," he said, and I could see the way his brow tensed with annoyance. He made cups out of his palms and tipped them over his shoulder. As the water cascaded against the wound, I could see gritted teeth and a twitching left eye. It hurt. He didn't have to lie. But dirty water always stung when it fell across skin raw from blades and chains.

"Ready to get out of here," Terra asked as he faced me and stepped towards me, ripples in the water tickling my thighs. I raised my brows, wondering how he could say that like we were just leaving the market or something. Did he expect to just shake hands with the Devil and waltz right out of here? Well, if that was his plan, then I was no doubt going to be right there alongside him. A ticket out of here was a ticket out of here, right?

"You already got a plan?" I asked, voice hushed so that Pain wouldn't hear me. I could see the chubby little demon hissing as he slithered around the cave floors. A snake, so fitting.

"Well," Terra cleared his throat, "not exactly. But I can't stand it here anymore. Staying here is dangerous. Look what happened to you," he placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt small next to him. So tall, with broad shoulder and a powerful stance. He smelled of musky masculinity and it took all the muscles in my eyes not to glance down at his defined pelvic bones that traveled in a V. And at the base of that V...I didn't even want to think about it at the risk of getting a boner. Too late.

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy Terra." I said with a grin, boyish and rough around the edges.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, abandoning his smirk for a smile warm with kindness. There was a light behind his eyes that I was sure Hades had been feeding off. Did I have that same light within me? Was that why I had been special enough for Hades to capture me? Or maybe it was because I was so weak that I was just an easy target. "Cheer up, I'll get you out of here," he said as his hand gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Kindness.

And here I had almost forgotten what threat felt like. When you were fifty feet below ground where we had no food, no light, and definitely no contact, it was easy to forget. But then Terra showed up, and now me and him were involved in some sort of alliance that I hoped was as sturdy as Terra was.

"We'll do it together," I said I as held my mind out, and when Terra's hand cupped mine, I felt strong.

Friendship. Maybe that's where I could find my strength?


	3. Terra's Promise

Author's Note: This chapter was HARD to write. This story is pretty much just HARD to write. Why do I bother? I mainly am bothering just because I don't want to give up on projects, and I would hate to leave their story unfinished. Anyways, enjoy, and review if you like this. It'll make me feel it's still wroth writing.

...

Mark of a Hero

...

Today, Megara fed us pomegranates like we were kings, and wished us both her luck.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I wiped the fruit juice from my chin and raised a suspicious brow. Beautiful or not, that girl was nothing but one of Hades' loyal minions, and I knew there was a lot of Hades in her. Down to her sharp smile and belittling glare. Her fingers were sharp, and I watched as she hooked on underneath Terra's chin, and made him look at her. He didn't fight her, no, not nearly as much as when Hades forced him to look into his soulless eyes.

I guess Terra might have been naïve to a pretty girl. But I wasn't going to fall for her no-good tricks. Though I had to admit, any other situation, and a girl like that would make me weak at the knees too.

"Oh what's wrong Zack?" She asked, her red lips pulling back into a cruel smile. "Getting cranky being stuck in Hades' little chains?" She let her finger fall from Terra's chin and turned to me, her hand rested on her cocked hip. "If I remember, you used to be all fiery and full of life. What a shame Hades has managed to squeeze it out of you so quickly."

"Not quite yet," I said, throwing her a wink. If Hades had managed to "squeeze the life out of me," would I have been planning a daring escape with Terra? When the moment was right, we—or rather me—would have to put our plan into action, and though I was a little nervous, I was pumped to get out of this hell hole.

"I don't understand what you're doing here in the Underworld," Terra asked Meg, his eyes soft and trusting in a way that he hadn't even looked at me.

"Yeah, and not even wrapped up in chains," I said as I rolled my eyes. How could I not be jealous of the fact that her wrists were free while ours were rubbed raw from shackles and chains.

"What's so hard to understand?"

"This place is filled with monsters and demons, and you're not one of those," Terra told her.

"You don't know a thing about me," Megara said as she patted his cheek and bent down to his level. She was so close, their noses were practically touching, and for some reason, it annoyed me. "Maybe I'm just as dead as all the other dead people around here. But I can't exactly pretend I'm any better than that... _thing_ over there." She pointed to a whimpering, shriveled up red monsters with skin barely stretched over spine, and the most awful bellow I had ever heard. The little green demon, Panic, with the horned head and knife-like fingers laughed as it cracked a whip across it's back.

I winced. At least I hadn't been subjected to that kind of punishment.

"What's your problem then, huh?" I asked, wiggling uncomfortably as my arm dangled above my head, chained to the wall as always. Meg had unchained my other arm so I could freely eat my fruit. Even if we This whole prisoner business was getting old and _fast. _This pomegranate was likely not even fresh.

"Men like him," Meg said as she gestured a thumb at Terra, who looked genuinely confused. Guys like Terra, aka the "hero" type, were the type of guys who could make women swoon and make men want to be them. I knew Terra could have hundreds of girls falling at his feet, and with that kind of power over the ladies, well, it was easy to let it go to your head. Guys like that end up breaking hearts left and right. So I guess Meg was a girl scorned.

Of course, I wouldn't be one of those guys if I were hero. No way! I'd find a girl...or guy and treat them right. Call me old-fashioned, but I guess I was just a romantic at heart.

"Like me?" Terra asked, not only confused, but looking to be genuinely hurt by her comment.

"Yeah, you got that "heroic" thing going on," and Terra smiled, but as she continued, her words getting less and less sweet and more and more hurtful, I could see his pride breaking.

"I'm...not that kind of guy though..." he said quietly, his head hung. "The only woman I know, her name's Aqua, well she's the most intelligent, strong, honest woman I know. I do care about her. I respect her. She is my best friend after all." He talked with kindness and a smile on his face, and this Aqua girl sounded pretty amazing. And I guess I just hoped that maybe one day, someone would refer to me as their best friend. Right now, that spot was pretty much open, and I was always accepting applications.

"Well, if I were any one of those things that this _Aqua_ girl was, I wouldn't be stuck down here in a deal with the god of the Underworld," she said with a scoff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd hardly say stuck," I chimed in, scowling at her. "You got Hades wrapped around your finger." I had seen the way he talked to her. It was nothing, if not a mockery of kindness, which was a lot more than what he got. He at least treated her with some dignity, and allowed her to roam the Underworld free to come and go as she pleased. "How you do it I have no idea." I said, and I just considered myself lucky enough to be useful enough to Hades still.

"Let's just say," Meg said as she smirked, "I'm as sweet as Persephone and about as faithful as Hera."

...

"Round two!"

It was the darkness again. That damned power Hades had was starting to wear me out. Hades had let us out of our "cages" again to do another bout of training, but this time, I was the on the other hand of that horrible power Hades was able to corrupt us with. Terra was completely lost to darkness, and even if I was weaker in him in regards of physical strength, Terra seemed a lot more accustomed to the darkness than I had ever been.

That look in his eyes was intense. It was like I could see the blood in his veins rushing to the black pinpoint of his pupil. Like he was so set on destruction. I had seen Terra's power, been on the opposite end of his power, but never had I been a victim to it. I could assume that Terra's power rivaled that of the great god of Zeus, and I wasn't afraid to admit that I was close to wetting myself when I saw Terra tighten his grip on his sword and charge me.

"Now let's try this again," Hades called out to us, hands cupped around his mouth like a mega phone. "You, Terra," he paused and I jumped out of the way and managed to avoid Terra's sword by only centimeters, "with the amazing gift of darkness," and I stumbled backwards and fell against the ground, stumbling to my feet just in time to block Terra with my sword, "will pulverize little Zacky here. And you are going to see this fight out to the end. Now, get killing!"

K-Killing? W-why would he want to have me killed? Didn't he need me still for his little plan? "W-wait? Kill? That wasn't part of the deal," I shouted to Hades as I blocked Terra's sword again with my own. "That doesn't make any sense though. If I'm dead, won't I just be back down here? This is the land of the dead."

"Ahh. Details, who needs them?"

I looked at Terra, and saw that look of intensity in his eyes and the way the darkness surrounded him like flames. It kind of scared me a little...how completely different he looked under the influence. But I knew his mind was still there. I could see the way his brows furrowed as he watched me. His jaw was tense, and even though I knew he was trying really hard right now to fight Hades' control, he still let out a cry and charged at me once again.

Oh man...maybe I really _was _going to die today.

My grip tightened on the handle of my blade, and I tried to prepare myself for whatever Terra—or really Hades—were about to throw at me.

Terra swung his sword with brute strength, and I jumped as fast as a cricked out of the way. I didn't think I'd be able to fight Terra like this. Hell, I could hardly even fight him when he was fighting normally, but there was one thing I could, and that was run. I was smaller and pretty quick on my feet, and I knew if I played my cards right, maybe I could wear Terra out.

Once again, he ran towards me, sword poised and ready and even if it looked pathetic on my part, I ran away. Ran as fast as I could out of range of his sword. He was pretty fast, but that armor he wore must have weighed a ton. Mine, on the other hand, was lightweight.

"Zack, use that sword!" Hades yelled as Terra swung his sword in a horizontal blow, that barely managed to miss my chest.

I ran past Terra, over towards the other side of the arena, and when I looked back, I noticed he wasn't chasing behind me. I grinned, hoping I had worn him out. Great job, Zack! But as I turned around, and before I could even reach the corner of the arena, there Terra was right in front of me. He had managed to use that same teleportation move that I had used when I was under the influence of the darkness.

And I cursed, my boots skidding to a stop, and when Terra swung his blade, it cut through my lightweight, and in turn weaker armor, like butter.

I winced, and stepped back a few feet, just as I held up my sword. I watched Terra, wary of his next move. But Terra just smirked, disappearing again in a blink of shadow and smoke before appearing behind me again. Luckily, because I was on my guard, and I managed to evade his sword once again.

I was getting kind of winded, and I rubbed face with the back of my arm. Sweat and dirt mingled when I pulled my arm away and the baking sun wasn't helping at all.

The odds were not in my favor, but I figured, if I could talk Terra out of this, maybe there was some way I could get out of this without a broken arm.

"Terra! Buddy! You're letting Hades control you like he did me! "Listen, you're strong, right? I know you are. You can fight this!" I held up my sword to block when Terra jumped towards me and when his sword came down against mine, my arms trembled. He was strong, and the force of his blow sent me skidding back. He rushed at me again, swinging at me and our swords collided once again.

His face was so close to mine and the look he wore was pretty intense. His teeth were gritted, but in his eyes, I could see the internal struggle he must have been having with himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, and I realized I might have been getting through to him.

"Come on, Terra. Remember our plan?" I said, my voice hushed so that Hades wouldn't hear me over on the sidelines. "Remember, huh? You got to fight this. You're strong."

He looked back up at me, and I was hopeful. Very hopeful that I had finally gotten through to him. But he narrowed his eyes and reared his weapon back and swung down with enough force that it knocked my sword right out of my hands.

Guess it hadn't been working, I thought as I stared at Terra with eyes wide and a slack jaw.

He struck me with his fist, knocking me back against the floor, and when I reached up to touch where he had struck, I felt the warmth of blood. I spit red, and let my tongue run over the coppery welt on my mouth. And I sprang to my feet as quickly as I could and ran towards my sword.

"You're never going to become a hero like this, just saying." I said, only inches away from my sword before Terra teleported again to the side of me, and knocked me down against with his sword.

I landed against the dirt, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I landed on it. Ah, I guess that was pay back for what I did to his shoulder. How he was still fighting me like this with a messed up shoulder was beyond me.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Put a sock in it, Hades!" I yelled as I shot him a glare. The same razor sharp smile that I was starting to get really sick of.

And in those few seconds I wasn't paying attention, Terra took the opportunity to attack me again. I grunted as he struck me with the hilt of his sword that made a dent in my armor right above my ribs. That would definitely be a bruise later, and I was just thankful I was so thin. If I wasn't, my armor would have pierced right through my skin.

I hissed in pain and crawled away from him. I side-eyed my sword still laying on the ground, and as fast as my feet could lift me, I stood up and ran towards it. Made it! I grabbed it, but didn't even have the chance to use it when Terra hit me again, knocking me chin-first against the hard ground.

Gods, that hurt, I thought as I got to my feet again and rubbed at my throbbing face. I could taste the flavor of copper in my mouth, the blood thick in my mouth. He was kicking my ass, and I was more banged up than I had been even during that last fight. My ribs, my face, my shoulder were all killing me, and I was running out of energy. But I knew this couldn't be it. I wouldn't let it.

For a while, the fight went on with me dodging and evading all of Terra's attacks, or at least as much as I could. Terra managed to knick me a couple times, and by now there was blood mingling with the sweet on my face. I couldn't do this much longer. Even I had my limits, and I knew I was reaching them, and fast.

"You can't keep running Zack!" Hades yelled out again. Oh yes, I can, I thought, as I jumped again, but landing on my knees when my ankles grew weak and trembled beneath me.

And that was when Hades intervened, and I watched as chains created from shadow and darkness shot out from the earth, and wrapped around my left wrist. I looked down, my heart racing as I realized Hades was intending to trap me, so that Terra could deliver the final blow.

I was screwed. If I had a chance before, there was no way in hell I had one now.

Terra closed in on me, and his taller body blocked out the sun, shadowing me in a way that was scarily fitting. I could see the intensity in his jaw-line, in his eyes, and I never thought it'd end like this. No friends, no claim to fame, and by the hands of this guy, who I had thought was a true hero. No, never thought it'd end like this...but I still had some hope.

I tried to do what I could, and swing my free hand still clutching my sword like mad. It was all I could do when I was trapped like this. I was on my knees, left hand constrained, and no momentum to strike. And I guess the odds still weren't uneven enough, because I was suddenly pulled down to the ground by a chain that wrapped around my neck, nearly choking me.

I reached up with my hand, desperately trying to pry the chains from around my neck, but it was no use. I was trapped and helpless, and there was Terra, ready to strike.

"Terra, don't do this," I tried, and I wasn't one for begging, but I was kind of desperate now. I winced when I saw him raise his sword. "Come on, don't let Hades win," I said quietly, "you'll be trapped here forever."

I flinched, ready for the blow that was undoubtedly about to come. I knew if Terra went through with this, then this would be it. I would be done for. And I wouldn't even have anything to show for it.

I was no hero.

"Do it, Terra!" Hades yelled. "Let's see some slice and dice!"

And when Terra raised his arms above his head, and his sword glistened in the sun, I shut my eyes and turned away, waiting for the sting of the sharp sword.

"Don't stop now, Terra. Let the darkness rule you!"

And instead of feeling a sword to the heart or gut, I didn't feel anything. No hit, no punch. I only heard the clang of metal, and when I looked up, Terra was clutching at his face, hissing through his teeth as he fell to his knees.

"No," he gritted out, shaking his head and burying his face into his palms. I saw his fingers dig into his hair, and he was breathing heavily, gritting his teeth and I couldn't even begin to explain how relieved I was to see him fighting. Actually fighting. And not me this time! And I wanted to cheer him one when he yelled out a resounding "No!," and in one swift movement, grabbed his sword and threw it at Hades.

Of course, Hades teleported out of the way, and appeared right next to us. And the darkness seeped away from Terra's body, and when he looked at me. I could see the guilt in his eyes. There was no reason for him to be guilty though, he had fought the darkness. I knew he had it in him.

And even if this was all very heart-warming, I still was trying to pry this chain away from around my neck. I could hardly breathe.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this," Hades said, his blue hair a wild burst of red and angry flames. "You had the chance to end this kid! I even helped you. But you're just weak," he said as he prodded Terra in the chest. "You just couldn't let yourself open up to the darkness. You already got enough darkness in you, kid, why won't you just let go?"

"No, I won't. I never will. I may have darkness in my heart, so what? I'm strong enough to beat it."

And the chains disappeared from my wrist and my neck, and I was able to breathe again.

"Hades!" Terra yelled as he pointed a finger at Hades, a different kind of rage in his eyes. I grasped at my neck, and felt like warning Terra that he ought to find a way to control his anger, or else it'd get him in trouble. "Let's make a deal!" He said, his knuckles once again tightening white around the hilt of his blade as he slid his feet apart and buckled at the knees.

Hades smirked in jest and his long fingers cupped his own chin at thought. "You want to make a wager aye?" He said, laughing as he pursed his lips and pondered the idea. I could only cross my fingers and hope that Terra could talk Hades into a distraction. And if he managed to then that meant the plan was on.

Though I wasn't sure why Terra would pick _now_ of all times to set his little plan into action. I had, after all, just had the pulp beaten out of me thanks to Terra himself.

"Yeah! I do!" Terra yelled, eyes set in a furry, almost looking as crazed as Hades himself. "You like deals right? Let's fight, you and me!"

"Mano-a-mano, huh?" Hades asked, biting back a laugh.

"That's right. If I win, you let Zack and I go free."

"Ha, okay, and if _I_ win?"

"If I lose..." Terra hesitated, and I glanced up at Terra as I struggled to stand. My arms shook from the strain, and my legs felt like jello. How was I expected to sneak through the Underworld like this? There were monsters, Hades' demonic dog Cerberus, and worst of all, Meg. How was I expected to fight them off?

"If I lose...you let Zack free and I'll stay here forever. And promise to fight for you without any hesitation." I could hear the uncertainty in Terra's voice, and I knew even Terra himself wasn't sure of his ability to beat Hades in a fight. Hades wasn't one for being fair exactly, that was how he tricked me down here in the first place.

"Alright, deal," Hades said as he extended his hand out for Terra to shake, and even though Terra was reluctant, he let himself shake on it, and once they did, I knew it was up to me to make sure Terra wasn't stuck in the Underworld forever. The fact that he was even willing to give up his freedom for my own was a lot and just proved his selflessness.

"Alright, now give me my Keyblade."

"What? You tryin' to schmooze the god of the Underworld here? Rule number one Terra: Never make deals your ass can't cash! And rule number two: be specific! You never asked for your Keyblade."

Terra was worried. Was it possible for him to beat Hades, or even stick out a fight long enough for me to get done what needed to be done, without that Keyblade he always talked about. Luckily, we had been planning on this, which was why I was supposed to go search for it.

"F-Fine," Terra said quietly, but there was determination in his eyes. There was strength and he had to be certain of himself. Right?

"Let's do this!" Hades yelled as he rubbed his palms together and sent my near-limp body flying against the concrete of the Olympus stands. I winced, groaning out in pain, but I knew no matter how dizzy I felt, no matter how weak I felt, I had to find Terra's Keyblade. For my freedom and for his.


	4. The Fates

Author's Note: Ahh this chapter was so hard to write, but I like the result. It literally took me so long to decide what to do for the ending, but I liked how it came out. First off, it has the Fates, and they show Zack his future. So, SPOILERS for Crisis Core, obvi. Oh, oh, and next chapter is going to be even better because it's going to have Cerberus in it. I have been dying to add the Fates and Cerberus. Because I figured, if I'm going to write a story set in a world, might as well use all the components I can. Because I doubt I'll get a chance to write anything else set in The Hercules World. So yeah, look forward to that. Alright, only 3 more chapters to go, including this one. So sit back and enjoy.

...

Mark of a Hero

...

So I've kind of come to the realization that leaving Midgar wasn't such a good idea. I just had to dream of adventure, didn't I? As if the adventure back there wasn't enough. I mean, back at Midgar, at least I had some friends, a mentor, a sense of direction.

But that wasn't good enough, I guess.

Which is why I left and ended up here on this world. Before this, I hadn't even dreamed there'd be other worlds out there. But I followed Sephiroth into that portal and here I was...in a world filled with goat-men, Titans, and the Devil himself.

Great plan, Zack. No really, you've outdone yourself this time.

Now, here I was stumbling my way through the Underworld...no energy and no idea where this Keyblade might be in the first place.

This plan really wasn't working out as well as we had hoped, but maybe that was because Terra had decided to set it into motion right after he had beat the pulp out of me! Good thinking Terra.

I mean, I guess he had his reasons, or whatever. But really, couldn't he have chosen a better time to send me off blindly trying to find a weapon I had never even seen before? I could assume it was a key-shaped sword. And I'd probably be right.

But it was cold, my legs were trembling, and my face _hurt_ dammit. And I wasn't making much progress, not with the way I had to basically lean against the wall for support the entire time.

Luckily, I hadn't run into any of Hades' little minions, and I was even more grateful that I hadn't run into-

"Well, what do you know, it's Solider Boy. Looks like someone had a rough day."

Meg. Ugh, she was just as unpleasant as Hades was.

"Did you and Terra have a lover's spat?" She asked, sashaying her way over to me.

"Haha, oh no, I just tripped over Panic and fell into a boulder," I said in jest, though I still knew to keep my guard up when it came to her.

"Ooh, ouch," she said with a smirk, and leaned forward, eye-leve with me as she put her hands on her knees and gave me an unwelcome pitying look. I looked at her amethyst dress with a quirked brow, and wondered how she got such nice duds down here in the Underworld. Seriously, was there something else going on between Hades and her? "What are you doing wandering around here by yourself? I'm not sure Hades would approve." She said, standing straight once again with her arms folded over her chest, and for a second, I could have sworn she looked like my second grade teacher, Mrs. Bard. Oh Mrs. Bard_ hated _me so much.

"Fine, fine, you found me out. You ruined my plan," I said, dramatically, as if I weren't even kidding, and I held my arms out, wrists together. "Now lock me up already since I know that's where this is going. That slimy wall over there looks good." The one covered in smile and moss and damp, gross things that had become like a family member, considering I spent so much time with it.

"I don't think I really ruined anything," she said with a small laugh. "It doesn't look like you were going to get far looking like that.

But before I even had a chance to defend myself, I saw her digging into that sash around her waist. I assumed it was handcuffs and a key, and for a minute, I considered just trying my hardest to run away, but I assumed that I'd be on the floor two steps in, fallen from exhaustion. To my surprise, it wasn't handcuffs, it was a small vial that I recognized as being potion.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, not willing to believe that Meg was going to do _anything _to help me. Especially not against Hades' orders.

"You can't be this dumb, Solider Boy," she said as she popped the cork of the vial and handed it to me. "Sit back and drink, then get out of here before anyone sees you."

"What's the catch?" I asked. "What if this is poison or something? How can I trust you?"

"You can't," she said, a smirk on her face as she began to walk away. But before turning around the corner, she turned to look at me over her shoulder, and said, "It's been a slice, Zack. Oh and by the way, you might want to check out Hades' den." And with that little piece of advice, she was gone, and I looked down at the vial in my palm, and swallowed the thick lump in my throat.

If this really was potion then it was safe to say there was a lot more about Meg that I had never expected. I had never expected her to turn a blind eye to me stalking my way through the Underworld right under Hades' nose.

Even though I wouldn't put it past her to poison me, I figured this vial was the real deal, and I brought it to my shaking lips so that I could drink the bitter substance inside.

And immediately felt reborn.

...

Something still didn't feel right.

No, not like that. Meg hadn't tricked me into drinking any poison. It was just...well, something felt off about this place. Like something was following me. Or someone. It could have been Hades for all I knew.

I wouldn't have been surprised. Even if Terra was supposed to be keeping him busy. But, what if Hades had already dealt with Terra? The thought made me sick to my stomach. Sure, Terra was strong, but could he really defeat the God of the Underworld himself? Or at least keep him busy long enough for me to find that Keyblade of his?

Ugh, pull yourself together Zack, just hurry up and find that Keyblade already.

"What's this, a child?"

"Whoah!" I whipped around, the sound of cackling all around me, spinning around me, and still when I looked, there was nothing, and no one around me. I spun around on my heels, and cracked my knuckles, ready for whatever butt-faced, two-headed monster I was sure to face. "Come out. Show yourself or else I'll-"

"Oh, ho, ho, he's rather riled."

I gritted my teeth. Whoever it was was taunting me, and there was nothing I hated more than being taunted that was for sure. And once again, I heard laughter that rang in my ears, and before I had time to even deny that whoever it was had rustled my jimmies, I saw a wave of black flash before my eyes. Like a billow of black curtains dancing in the air, spinning and taking shape until I saw three old women, cloaked and robed, surrounding me. And Gods, were they hideous. One had a crow-nose with hair like worms, the other had only one eye (or rather eye-socket, considering their eyes were soul-less and black.)

"Whoah," I breathed, eyes flickering back and forth between the three old women. "What are you?" I asked, leaning forward and prodding the sagging skin, and getting slapped by a wrinkly hand in the process.

"We're the Fates," one of them said, a lisp in her voice that left a hiss in the air.

"Fates?" I asked with a quirk of a brow. That wasn't really clarifying anything to me. Hades had never mentioned them.

"Yes, we hold knowledge of all this world's secrets. Man's fate lies in our hands," the cyclops said with a smirk as she reached into the fold of her robe and pulled out an eye. Ew, yuck, I thought as I recoiled from the body part that definitely shouldn't have been in that lady's hand.

"So you guys know the future then?" I asked, looking with curiosity at the gooey eyeball that lay in her flat palm. If there was one thing I wanted to know, it was what life had in store for me. Especially since there was so much I had envisioned for myself as I laid in the bunkers back at home, staring up from dingy, starch sheets of my bed. Thinking, imagining.

And now there was a chance that I could find out if all this training, all this practice, and this little bump in the road I liked to call the Underworld, would mean anything someday.

"That is the general idea," the tallest one said, and seemed to make a face that would have been an eye-roll...had she had eyes.

"Well, then what's mine," I asked, my eyes wide. "Come on, tell me, am I going to be in SOLDIER? Am I going to get married?" And were Terra and I going to get out of here, I wondered, though that would be better left unsaid.

"Hold your chariot-horses. We can't answer questions like that,"

"Yeah," the one with the shrillest voice said as she crossed her arms," the most crucial point of a man's life, _that_ is what we see."

"Should we even show him, sisters? I hardly think Hades would approve,"

The three of the Fates huddled around that eye of theirs and discussed to themselves quietly before they erupted into cackles. Though I wasn't exactly liking the sound of that, I had to admit, I was far too curious to let that stop me.

"We'll show you."

"But don't tell us we didn't warn you."

And again with the laughing before they let the eye go. It floated in the air, glowing a brilliant, blinding green before clouds began to dance around us like serpents. And like the smoke after a raging fire, it folded out into a heavy fog before revealing the eye. I stepped close, excited, only to see...my own confused and disappointed reflection.

"A-aren't I supposed to see...something great?" I asked the Fates. "Like me with a bunch of cheering people in the stands o-or me fighting off monsters ... or just me and Terra together?"

All that was there...was me...and this stupid self doubt.

"Calm down child, watch and wait," one of them spoke, gravely voice against my ear.

"And you will see your awaited fate." The one-eyed one finished as she poked the eye with her long nail.

And that's when I saw it. Were my eyes bugging on me? Or was that...that right there in the orb...was that really me?

Gods, I nearly choked on my own heart, and sprang back like a scared cat. "W-What?" My voice came out a quiver, and beside me one of the Fates cackled as she danced across the air with what looked like a sick sort of glee on her face.

I blinked, once, twice, and turned back to what screened my bleak future.

It looked like the Fates would be snipping my thread in a matter of time.

"This can't be right. Must be some mistake," I said in disbelief as I stared.

There I was, older, definitely, so I still had time, covered in mud and blood as I laid there in there in the rain—dead.

Yeah, okay, I knew we were all going to die eventually, I mean that was just life, right? B-But...mine looked like it was going to be pretty gruesome. All covered in sludge and rain. But before I even had a chance to see my surroundings...if I had any friends by my side or anything, the image was gone, and the floating eye disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"What was that? I mean you can't just how me that without any back story or anything! How old am I? Where will it be at?" And will I die a hero?

The short one with the hair like worms laughed, her smile toothless, and shook her finger. "Ah, ah, we showed you what you asked for."

"Which we shouldn't have," the tall one said, elbowing the short one.

"With this fate you are cursed," said the last, floating around me with her robes dancing in the wind, the others following, surrounding me like a wild, cackling tornado.

"That is, unless you die here first."

And with that, they disappeared just like the orb did, and left me alone with only the sound of drippings from the ceiling, and a premonition.

One that chilled me right to the bones.

So I, Zack Fair, hopeful SOLIDER, was going to die just like that? Not nice and warm in my bed, an old man with tons of trophies and badges on my mantle? But in the dirt like some sort of animal? Wow. Sure hadn't expected that one.

I dropped to my knees, groaning into my hands in defeat. What was the point...if I was just going to end up a worm's dinner soon enough anyway? And really, had I expected anything different? All I had wanted was to follow my dreams, become a hero, and maybe meet a nice guy along the way. I had dreams—big ones—to follow my idol. Be respected just like him.

And instead, look where I had ended up.

My cockiness had led me here. As Hades' slave. Gods, why did I have to be so stupid? To think that I could be as great as Angeal and Sephiroth. Now they were true heroes. And maybe Angeal was right. Maybe I was just a restless puppy.

Angry and irrational, I slammed my fist into the stone below me, moss-damp and slick.

To top everything off...the Fates did have a point...there was a chance I might not even get out of here on my own.

The cave walls felt so much bigger in that moment, and I felt totally alone.

But even though I was alone down here...there was still an inkling of hope. A tiny bit of hope I found deep in the back of my mind that made me get up from my pitiful spot on my spot. Remember that glimpse of kindness Meg showed you just a little while ago, Zack? And what about Terra? He was counting on me. And really, there was more of a chance I'd end up dying alone in the cold if I didn't stick to my promises I made now. If I didn't help my friends right now.

That had to be a good enough reason to keep going...to keep fighting. To get the hell out of the Underworld.

…

Hades' den huh? If I remembered correctly, Hades' den was guarded by Cerberus. I had seen it on the way over here. Just perfect for me right? I didn't know what Terra was thinking trusting me to get his Keyblade. But I made him a promise. And if Hades' den was where it was, Hades' den was where I'd go. And to get there I had to take the boat down Soul River. Great, sounded easy enough, aside from the fact that I had to knock out the skeleton that rowed the damn boat, which was a problem in and of itself, and there was the fear I felt whenever I thought about my meeting with Cerberus.

A huge three-headed dog?

How was I supposed to do this?

Anyways, the river ride was calm, even if my arms were getting kind of achy from rowing with this huge oar. When I had a chance to look over the side of the boat, I noticed how it wasn't even really a river after all.

It was just a fog...a slow-moving fog where tons of souls swam. Soul after pitiful soul. Some looked like guards, warriors, some just regular townspeople. And it hurt the most when I would see the soul of a child float idly by.

This place was depressing, and it was draining, to say the least. Soon enough, I'd look like those souls swimming down there, with sunken-in cheeks and everything.

And just when I thought I was in the clear, or at least I thought I had nearly made it to Hades' den, a soul leaped from the fog like a salmon and grabbed onto my arm.

"Whoah, whoah, get off," I shouted, as I tried to push away the wailing man, whose vacant eyes stared at me, like it was begging for something. Some sort of substance that it lacked most likely. My arm was covered in some sort of slime, and the very touch caused my arm to sizzle and burn.

I grit my teeth, attempting to shove the soul away, but just as quickly as that one grabbed me, another one reached for me as well. It wrapped itself around my other arm, trying to drag me down with it, down into that murky river that would steal the life from me just as it had them. Was this out of contempt, jealousy? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that they wanted a piece of me.

And it looked like they were going to get it.

As the third one latched itself onto me, I felt my knee give way and hit the edge of the boat. That was when I knew it was over. I fell over the side of the boat, and when my body hit the water, everything seemed to go black.

I blacked out, wasn't sure how long, but when I woke up, I was floating.

Oh, that's right, I was pulled into the Soul River. All I could hear was a distorted wailing from each and every side of me, and Gods was it awful.

My skin burned, and felt like it was being stripped from my bones, and it was hard to hear, hard to see, hard to breathe.

If this was what death felt like I couldn't say I was looking forward to it.

It felt like floating...except it was more like falling. And on top of it hurting, it felt like I was losing myself, bit my bit being drained from me just as every other lifeless soul floating beside me.

I felt just as dead and lifeless as I mingled with the other bodiless souls that were devoid of all the life and animation that made me me. Zack Fair, wanna-be SOLIDER, and the life of the party.

Not anymore.

I felt like I had died.

B-but that couldn't be possible, right? The Fates hadn't shown me dying like this. No, the Fates had shown me somewhere entirely different. Still dying yes, but I had been a lot older, with blood in my hair and rain on my face. And what I had failed to realize until just now, just this very second, was that I had been smiling when I had saw myself in the future. I had been happy.

So that could only mean...my death wouldn't be for nothing. It would mean something, and really, what more could I ask for?

This wasn't my time to go, I thought, as I glanced down at my hands, already turning thin and wrinkly as the very life was sucked out of me. I touched my face, felt my sinking cheeks, and I realized, deep in this river of souls, I wasn't going to die.

And that was when I saw it: a hand, reaching down into the fog towards me, and my name.

Zack, Zack, he said, and when I looked up, I could see the foggy, faint form that was Terra.

"Come on, Zack, your part of the plan's not over. I need you still."

And he smiled, and with the bit of energy I had still in me, energy that I found deep down somewhere, I turned over and clasped my hand with his. He tugged me out, and I was glad to leave my self-doubt down in that bottomless river where it belonged.

I fell against the ground, panting, dripping wet, and when I looked up, Terra wasn't there.

And the more I thought about it, the more I could be sure that Terra hadn't even been there.

Only me, me and my own realization that I had people to look up to, and people that needed me. I didn't have room to doubt myself anymore, and I didn't have room to be afraid.

I was Zack Fair, dammit, and yeah, even if I was going to die one day, I was going to die with a smile.

And maybe, it was a good thing the Fates showed me my death. After all, at least I knew I'd be alright unless I was in a muddy field on a rainy day. If that happened, then I could be worried. But even if I was down and all odds were against me, I was still going to fight and live to see another day. I was going to keep fighting. I had to.

And even though I wasn't sure why I had seen you, Terra, I was grateful that you pulled me out. And I was glad I let you.

I got some help from you, but turns out it was just me.


	5. Cerberus

Author's Note: So so so sorry about the LONG wait in between updates. Not only am I super stressed with school and my job, but oh my god I swear this chapter was so freaking hard to write! Like I'm still not pleased with it. and omg don't even get me started on how hard the scene between Hades and Terra was. Argh. Anyway thanks so much for the reviews and it's really exciting to see some people like this story. I've managed to do some brainstorming on what I want to happen in the end, which is a bit of a change than what I previously planned, which is exciting because I really like what I have planned. Alright, after this chapter, there's only one more left, so please read and enjoy :)

...

Mark of a Hero

…

The first time I had gotten a glimpse of Cerberus, I knew it was something I didn't want to mess. And now, I was doing just that. Here I was staring at the huge three-headed dog curled up in a ball sleeping right at the entrance to Hades' den. The width of his body took up one pillar to the other, and by the looks of it there was no way I was going to get through without climbing over him or waking him up.

Climbing over him it is then.

I mean, I was pretty light on my feet, and nimble? Forget about it. I was as nimble as they came.

You could do this. You could do this Zack. Just be quiet and fast.

But when I looked at those giant paws, I imagined him waking up and crushing me quick and painless with just one step. I just had to make sure I wasn't dumb enough to get caught underneath one of them. And then there was also Cerberus' three huge heads I had to look out for! Each with their own pair of muzzles holding monstrous jaws and humongous teeth that could rip apart my metal armor in less than a second if they wanted to.

They could all play tug of war with my limbs if they wanted. I trembled. But I knew I wasn't going to die here. That would be against what the Fates had shown me. But even if I wasn't afraid of dying, I sure as hell was afraid of losing an arm.

It was do or die time though, and with a deep breath, I continued past Cerberus, flinching every time the Behemoth let out a long sigh from one of its heads in its sleep. Gods its snores were loud! I was just hoping it was so loud, too loud to hear me, over the sound of its own breathing.

I made it past the heads, and now was the hard part. Trying to make it over Cerberus' leg. You could do this Zack...maybe there was a chance Cerberus wouldn't wake up. Maybe he was a heavy sleeper. I didn't see that as very likely seeing as he, they?, was the Guard of the Underworld after all.

I tested the waters simply by prodding Cerberus in the hind leg, and checking back to see if he flinched. Luckily for me, Cerberus didn't stir a bit, instead, I just heard one of its head letting out a puppy-like whine that made me curious as to how such a cute noise could come out of the demon. But I guessed I was safe to go ahead.

I had made it through so much already.

I had fought the Darkness when Hades had tried to rule me with it. I had fought against Terra when he was the one being controlled. And I had managed to stay alive when Meg had given me that potion. When I was knocked near dead in the River Styx I survived. I had willed myself out, and now I had scoured the entire Underworld for that sword, and there was no way I was going to let anything defeat me when I was just so close. Gods, I was close I could practically smell freedom. And there was nothing I wanted more than to earn back mine and Terra's freedom.

I could just picture myself biting into a fresh batch of baked bread in the city of Thebes. I could imagine Terra and I, new-found friends, sparring together, laughing together, able to come and go as we pleased.

It made me want to push forward. So finally, after what felt like minutes of anticipation, I took my first step. I jumped up, my arm wrapped around Cerberus' leg as I tried to pull myself up, pushing up with my feet. And when I made it atop the mutt's leg, I looked down at the ground, and let out relieved breath. I had done it. And now all I had to do was jump down on the other side and I was home free. Free. Ah, that word sounded nice.

But I'd been to distracted with the drean of freedom to notice that Cerberus wasn't snoring anymore, because just as I was about to step down, I heard this low threatening growling. Growling from all three dog heads.

I turned slowly...and came face to face with Cerberus, six eyes wide-awake and staring at me like I was their next meal. I could have sworn I even saw one of them lick their lips. I knew I was dead meat now. And Gods, I just hoped Terra's sword was worth it.

Man, I sure wish they had taught us how to fight three-headed dogs in training back at Midgar.

…

"Well, well, well, look at that. Hades 1, Terra, zip!"

I had let Hades' fool me, and now I was paying the price. I was fighting a battle I knew I couldn't win. Hades had me on my knees, breathless and bruised, as if my training with Master Eraqus had left me just a novice. I was hardly able to stand on my feet, shaking beneath me as I leaned on my knees and kept a keen eye on Hades. As if I could dodge another one of those attacks of his. A fast flying fireball was what had knocked me to my feet, and this was the first time I really felt fear. Would I be able to keep this up until Zack got back with my Keyblade?

"Come on, give me a break already. Look, I'm bored, you're exhausted. Just give it up already so I can give Zack the old vamoose, and we can get back to business."

"No way...Hades..." I said, between trying to catch my breath. "I'm not stopping until I defeat you."

"You know," Hades began before disappearing and reappearing behind me, hand on my shoulder as his face reared uncomfortably close to mine. "I don't understand all this animosity towards me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who wanted me to take you under my wing." He draped his arm across me, and I recoiled, backing away with my hand gripping my weapon tightly.

"You tricked me. You said all I had to do was play in the games and you'd teach me to control my darkness."

"I guess I didn't know what I was in for with you. You got a lot of darkness in you, let me tell you." I gritted my teeth and sneered at him. That wasn't true. Okay, sure I knew I was no match for the purity of Ven, and there was always Aqua and her strong heart, but there was still a lot of light in my heart. I knew that, and was foolish to even doubt myself enough to let Hades play his mind tricks on me. "And you know, this would go a lot smoother if you and Zack weren't so determined on fighting me every step of the way."

"What do you need us for anyway?" I said, finally having caught my breath. "You said it yourself, you're the Lord of the Dead."

"Yeah, and the Lord of the Dead doesn't need to get his hands dirty when I can get chumps like you and Zack to do it, kapiche?"

"Well im done doing your dirty work for you. No more Games, no more training, me and zack are going to get out of here." I said as I charged forward with a yell and sent my fist flying straight for Hades' yappy jaw. Direct hit, and Hades stumbled backwards, his eyes blazing as he touched his face.

"Heh, maybe I deserved that a little," He said, spat on the ground, and snarled. "You know, I'm trying to help you here. And this is how you repay me? Future's not looking too bright anyway, might do you a world of good to stay here," he said, more to himself than I, but I had heard clear enough. How could he know what my fate would be like? And besides, he was wrong, no fate was worse than this.

He pointed his finger towards me and a burst of radial flames shot towards me, burning my eyes like hot sun-spots. I managed to evade it, and knew I had to just keep Hades busy a little longer. Just until Zack got here. Speaking of which, where was he? I wondered how he was doing, and if he could even manage to find my Keyblade. If not...then I knew what was in store for me. I'd be stuck here until I could somehow manage to escape.

He smirked, fire swelling over his fist, the flame flickering, light dancing over his face. "You're just a chump, Terra, you know that? I saw some potential there, but you just threw that all away the second you decided to oppose me. You'll never conquer the darkness inside you. It's just going to grow until it all out consumes your heart and you crumble like the weak person you are."

"Shut up!" I yelled, my hands clenching, my temple throbbing as this anger began to rise and tap at the darkness in my heart.

"Whoah, careful Terra, I can see your darkness showing," Hades said with a cackle, and I knew he was right. If I didn't find some way to control it, the darkness was going to control me. And it was at that moment I heard Ven's voice, clear as day, and I'm sure it was the link between us that let his voice tap into my heart at the exact moment I needed it most, when my heart had began to tremble.

"Hey, is it true what the Master said? That there's both light and darkness in every heart?" He had asked months ago when Ven, Aqua, and I had been laying against the cool grass as we stared up at the light sky above us.

"Well," I had said, "we're not so sure about you sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a trace of darkness in you." I laughed and had ruffled Ven's hair, and even though Ven hated to be babied, I could see the hint of a smile behind his pout.

"Why do you ask, Ven?" Aqua said, sitting beside me, her long legs intertwined with mine.

"I just don't get how the darkness can be so bad if we all have some of it in us."

I remembered keeping quiet, all too aware of the darkness that was ever present in my heart. More so than Aqua and Ven or even the Master. It was something I was ashamed of, afraid of even. I was afraid one day it'd become too much of a hindrance, and I'd fail the Master...fail Aqua and Ven.

"Well, I think what the Master is trying to say is that we have to be careful because of what the darkness in our hearts can do. Because it can lead us astray from the light. So even if there is darkness, we can't coax it out, or let our light waver," Aqua said, sounding more like a teacher than the student. But what if the darkness was already there? Always had been? I didn't ask, for fear Aqua would look at me differently if she knew.

But then I remembered what Ven had said. "I remember someone telling me … darkness and light are harmonious. You know, two parts of a whole," he said as he clasped his hands together. "And we shouldn't be afraid of it because fear is what chases us and makes our hearts weak." I remembered he looked at me, as if he was telling me personally, and smiled. "Maybe I'm just being weird," he said with a shy shrug of his shoulders.

"Since when did you get so wise, Ven?" I asked as I let my arm drape across his shoulders, smiling, my heart put at ease at what Ven had said. He was right. At that moment, I knew I had to be stronger. I couldn't be afraid of what was inside me.

That was why, I realized, Ven had so blindly followed Aqua and I into different worlds. He wasn't afraid, and so neither could I. And I blinked, and it was like everything snapped back into place; Hades, the arena, and Ven's words echoed as I stared at Hades with new strength and wisdom.

"I have darkness inside me, it's as you say, but I know better now than to trust someone who just wants to use that darkness for their own agenda. If I'm going to conquer the darkness I'm going to do it on my own terms. For myself. And I have to face it headfirst."

"You must think you're a real hero huh? You even got the cheesy monologues and everything. Fine, Terra, no more games," he said as flames engulfed his hands again, and I felt the scale of darkness tip. It was becoming stronger.

"Why don't you let me make this fight fair. Let' me have my Keyblade. Or are you too afraid to see what I'm really capable of?"

"Aye aye aye again with that stupid Keyblade of yours. You know, a true hero, which you seem to think you are, isn't measured by his weapon."

"And the Lord of the Dead shouldn't be afraid of anything, especially not some "weak swordsman" like me, as you seem to believe."

"You are weak," Hades said, brows drawing together, "As weak as Zack is. How could I ever think the two of you could ever control the darkness. You're too soft. You could've been big, Terra, but you let yourself stoop down to Zack's level, and I'll destroy you."

"Hmm," I said, my lips peeling back into a smirk as I asked, "If Zack's so weak, then how was he able to slip out from right under your nose to get my Keyblade?"

I think that was the first time I actually saw a fear in Hades' eyes, with the way they shot up and flickered back and forth, glancing every which away around the Coliseum. He turned back to me, his nostrils flaring, his hands balled into fists, that fire atop his head beginning to flicker, before he shot his arms out, a massive flame burst forward as long as it was wide.

"What?!"

...

"Whoah!"

I jumped out of the way just in time to dodge Cerberus' huge snapping jaw. Close call there. Where had all of that faith and determination gone that I had just been feeling? Just a second ago I had all the determination in the world, and now I was trembling like a scared little kitten.

Not today, I thought, a smirk wide on my face as I clutched my sword and faced Cerberus and his drooling mouths.

"So you think you're big and bad, don't ya pup? Well I'll show you," I said as I leap forward and swung my blade towards Cerberus' three heads, barely missing by an inch when the dog lifted his heads above reach and jumped forward. Luckily, I was a lot smaller, a lot faster, and I managed to run out of the way before his huge paws could crush me.

This whole run-and-dodge routine wasn't going to work. What I needed was a plan.

The cave where we fought wasn't particularly high or wide, and Cerberus' body took up nearly the entire space. And over in the distance, I could see the giant door that must have led to Hades' throne, where Meg had hinted he was keeping the Keyblade. And I could see the arch of the cave, that led me to wonder, if I couldn't beat Cerberus, then I could trap him. If there was one thing I knew, it was that caves could easily crumble. And with Cerberus' weight?

I knew that was my only chance at getting out of here. I could trap Cerberus so that I could get to the sword. And hopefully I could find a way out by taking the boat across the river and make my way back unharmed. Great plan, Zack, now all there was time to do was put this plan into action.

"Come on kitty, kitty," I said as I ushered Cerberus to leap forward at me, and the dog took the bait just as I knew he would.

It was pretty scary seeing him leaping for me, but I stood there until the opportune second and when I saw it, I took it and jumped out of the way. Cerberus' heads slammed against the wall, and the whole cave shook; debris fell from the ceiling, but still the rocks didn't budge.

I ran to the other side of the cave wall and again lured Cerberus towards me with a whistle. Jump, dodge, slam! And the walls shook even more so this time. Small rocks fell from the ceiling and I barely was able to avoid them.

"One more time," I said, backed up against the same wall, the one that Cerberus had just hit. "Come on ugly!" I said, but instead of leaping towards me, he swiped his large paw and knocked the sword right from my grip. It went flying into the river. I saw a hoard of souls grab onto the hilt of the blade and pull it under.

"You're just lucky my sword's gone or I would have neutered you, you mutt." And I smirked when I saw Cerberus eyes narrow to horizontal rings of red. He snarled, drool dripping from his hungry muzzle. And he backed up, charged forward, and pounce, leaving me just enough time to run to the other side of the cave, closest to Hades' den.

When his body made contact with the wall, I heard a loud crumbling noise, loud and nearly deafening, and then it happened. Rocks and cave drippings began to fall, and then it got louder, and soon boulders were falling, tumbling down and stacking atop of each other. They kept coming, the whole cave shaking until finally it stopped, it grew quiet, and amidst the falling dust, I saw a wall high enough to separate me from Cerberus and keep him behind it.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air and jumped, knowing I had came out of this victorious, just like I always knew I would. I could hear the growing of Cerberus. He must have avoided the rock fall, and so not to take any chances of him bursting through the pile of rocks, I ran towards the tall double-doors with the skull-faced handles.

Finally. I had made it. Just behind those doors was sure to be Terra's sword. I had done it, just like I had promised Terra. It felt good knowing I hadn't let him down. That he believed in me, and for good reasons too.

Maybe there was hope for me after all. Maybe I could really become a hero. That is, if the Keyblade was really behind those doors like I thought.

If it wasn't...

I didn't even want to think about that.

So I took a deep breath, let it out, and pushed open the double doors.

Hades' room...with all its whips and chains and torture devices. As well as a throne seat, and a large table in the middle of that room that looked like a board game with lots of little figures. I walked forward, curious, and saw that there were many figures. Why would Hades have a board game with action figures on it? But on further inspection I saw Hercules, that guy Hades wanted me to kill, and Meg. And even two figures that looked quite familiar: Terra and me.

Was this some kind of weird voodoo or something? I didn't even want to know, and I looked around the room, and saw a bright white light that looked like some sort of portal. Probably a portal that let Hades get to other parts of the Underworld quickly. Great, that's how I would be getting out of here.

But where was the real prize? The Keyblade.

I kept looking, and finally, that was when I saw it, lying against the wall like nothing more than a meaningless prop. I smiled, and put my hands on my knees to catch a breath that I had been holding since I first stepped foot into the Underworld with Hades' chains binding my wrists. At that moment, I thought I would never leave this place. But for the first time in months, I felt things were finally going to change. I was finally going to be free. _We_ were finally going to be free.

I walked over and almost hesitated in picking the Keyblade up. It held a lot of power, that much I knew for sure, and when I picked it up, I wondered just how powerful it was? Could it destroy Hades with just one blow?

But I didn't even have time to wonder when the sword began to glow, so brightly I had to shield my eyes with my arm, and in a second, the sword was gone from my hand, and I was left standing there with glittering dust left behind it.

Where had it gone? Panic stirred in my stomach, and for a second I couldn't breathe. Had I done something wrong? Terra hadn't warned me of it disappearing like that. But maybe...maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was in Terra's hands right now, and he was waiting for me to help him deliver the final blow with Hades?

I looked over to the shining light that looked to be a portal, and with a deep breath, headed towards it. Just as I thought, I stepped into the light, and was immediately transported through time and light. I reappeared in the Vestibule, right outside the Arena. And I knew this was our final chance. The last step to getting out of this hell, finally.

I smiled, and with my head held high, I pushed the double doors open, into the light, towards my fate.


	6. Deal

Author's Note: Yes! Another chaptered story complete! Whoo this story was so different from anything I had ever done. Not only was it set in a canon KH universe, but I tried to create a relationship between Terra and Zack that could be seen in the game, ya know, the pg version. So did you guys see their relationship as friendship or something more? Anyways, thanks so much for the few reviewers that gave me support, you guys made writing this fic worthwhile, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

...

Mark of a Hero

...

Zack had retrieved my Keyblade, and it appeared in the form of blinding light, before manifesting itself into its physical form. When it did so, Hades became a literal fire; the personification of flames. It was in his eyes, his snarl, and I was sure it raged in his veins.

The realization had finally hit him like one of Zeus' thunderbolts; he had lost.

Zack would be here any second now, and together, we'd end all of this, and once again be free men.

Facing Hades with this new-found strength, I thought back to the Master, and how he hadn't trusted me. He didn't believe I was strong enough to become a true Keyblade Master. I felt a part of me had proved him wrong, and maybe now Aqua wouldn't worry so much. Wouldn't feel the need to follow me as the Master had asked of her. Once I saw her and Ven again, I would tell them everything about what happened here. And I'd tell them about the new friend I'd made in Zack. I'd tell them how I came to realize what darkness was and what it wasn't, I wasn't consumed by it, and I had it in me to fight. Someday, I would master it, that much I knew for sure.

"Well, well." Hades clapped, slow and spiteful. "You think you've won, don't you? You must be pretty proud of yourself."

"Quit the act, Hades. You know as well as I do that you've lost," My knees spread, bracing myself as I clutched my blade and stared, determined. I was ready to fight this last time for our freedom.

"You haven't won!" Hades said, pointing his finger at me, his shoulders heaving. "And I won't let myself fall to a couple of brats!" His arms extended out, and as they did, there was fire that shot forth from his hands on opposites sides of the arena, creating a spectacle of flames. I winced, lifting my arm to shield my eyes.

"You'll fail. You wannabe-heroes always do, you know. You'll succumb to your darkness one way or another, and Zack, he's never been cut out for this anyway. He'll fall to, just you wait.

"You're wrong. Zack and I-"

"Quiet!"

It was suddenly growing hotter, and I looked up towards the sky that began to burn red as clouds gathered over head. That's when I saw fire falling from the sky, tiny molten rocks that fell like light rain on the ground. It fell beside me, but far enough still that I wasn't worried of being hit. It was unbelievable that Hades was so mad that he was making the sky literally rain fire, and my grip on my blade tightened.

"Have you forgotten I still own you?! You're not out of here yet."

He was livid, the flames atop his head growing, spreading, and the air began to grow humid and hot, sweat beginning to break above my brow.

"You've never owned me, Hades," I spat, and his eyes shot open, surprise clear in his face.

I didn't have time to react because it happened in seconds. He swung his arms in a powerful rage, sending a sharp line of fire my way, trying to destroy me with anything he could. I didn't even have a minute to respond, but I did what I could, covering my face with my arms. I could feel the lick of flames graze my arm, ignite my nerve-endings with a searing pain that left me screaming out in pain. I clamped my hand instinctively over my arm, pulling it away only because of the searing pain that followed, and seeing that my palm was coated in blood.

I grit my teeth, and knew this burn was much more serious than the one Hades left on my chest when we first fought weeks ago. Hades had used a simple fire spell, but Aqua, when we were both children, had cast a protection spell over me since she had always been afraid of hurting me severely during our training.

But the difference here was that this burn wasn't caused by a simple fire spell, but by actual fire. And a burn from an actual fire was a much bigger problem, and I knew this burn was going to be bad news if I didn't find something to heal it with. A cure spell wouldn't do the trick either, that much I knew.

Suddenly, Hades was rushing forward, and I tried to jump away. His hand caught my throat, palm heavy as he lifted me off the ground. I tried to breathe, but my voice came out in a strangled gasp. I tried squirming, I tried to pry his hand away, staining the blue of his skin with red, but nothing worked. He tightened his grip, and I winced, a breathy cry leaving my mouth as I tried to cry out. I knew he wanted to crush me here and now, like an ant in his palm. He wanted to see me writhing, blue in the face until I was lifeless, a limp body hanging from his hand.

"Look at you. Puny mortal," He said, eyes wicked as his smirk, as I continued to grab at his hands to release his grip. "Where's your friend now, huh? He won't come to save you. Cerberus had probably already torn him to shreds."

"Guess again, Hades!"

The sound of a familiar voice caught the both of us off guard, and a relief washed over me. For a minute, I had to admit, my pulse had been racing.

"Looks like it's over," Zack said as he ran from his spot at the vestibule towards us. "Me and Terra are going to destroy you," he said, his words sure like a promise.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," Hades said as he dropped me hard onto the ground, and I could breathe again. I grasped at my throat as I shakily regained my breath, and beside me, Zack held out his hand. I saw the fearless look in his eyes, and I knew, this here was our moment. Our last chance.

And as I took his hand, I knew we weren't going to go without a fight.

"Boy, where's an ominous Latin choir when you need one?"

...

I couldn't believe my eyes. What was Hades trying to pull? Coward! He wasn't even going to be the one to fight us. Instead it was a Titan of sorts, who towered above us like the skyscrapers back in my world. Terra and I stood like ants below him, and as he pulled himself up and over the coliseum walls, stepping inside the arena like it was a toy model, I found myself doubting again.

"What are we going to do, Terra?" I asked, as I side-glanced at Terra, whose eyes were focused on the Ice Titan, frail and bony, with fangs like icicles and a frame so lithe it looked like it had been frozen to the very bone. It's ribs were sturdy, imprisoning an frozen heart.

He shook his head, before his eyes snapped down to the ground below us, looking for something. But before I could ask what it was that caught his attention, I felt a rumbling in the ground beneath us, and instinctively I tugged on Terra's arm and jumped back, pulling him with me. Just then, a huge shard of ice burst from the floor beneath us, one that could have punctured us like stakes.

"That was close," Terra muttered, before he looked at Hades who was perched upon the roof of the arena where he could see the view at a safe place. "We have to be careful," he said as he looked back to the Ice Titan.

"Well let's find his weak spot!" I said as I charged forward with a yell and swung my sword at his leg, only for it to become embedded in the ice of his leg. I pulled it out with a strong tug, and my blade was realized, shards of ice flying with it. With a sigh, I realized hacking away at it wasn't such a good idea.

What I needed was a plan.

So, I jumped back and took a good look at my surroundings, just like I had done with Cerberus.

The main thing that caught my eye was the huge ring of fire Hades had created to block us in just moments before he summed the Ice Titan. Fire was the key here. We could use that fire to our advantage, since fire worked obviously well against ice. Maybe we could even melt its legs enough to send him tumbling to the ground. Or better yet, make him collapse onto the fire that blocked the exit so that we could make our escape!

I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to pull this off, but I knew we'd make it work somehow. We just had to.

"Terra, I got an idea. Let's use the fire to melt him like a Popsicle!"

"Worth a shot. Great idea, Zack!"

I wasn't sure about Terra but I knew in my case, the Ice Titan was bigger than anything I had ever dealt with. When it roared, it was deafening. Loud and icy; with shards of crystal and ice mingling with the frost that swept across the coliseum when he cried out. I did all I could to dodge getting hit with the frost, barely managing to land steadily as I tried to avoid my limbs getting frost bite.

I saw fireballs hit the Titan's leg, and when I glanced over, I saw it was Terra's doing. He was using the tip of his Keyblade to shoot fire, something I hadn't known his sword was capable of. No wonder he had been so determined to get it back. I wondered what else ti was capable of doing.

"Nice, that'll speed things up," I said, and he nodded, smirking as spun his blade in a circle like a baton, and a flurry of flames shot out from all sides, hitting and blowing up on the Titan's leg like sun spots.

He was cut short when the Titan swung, claws spread, and knocked Terra back a few feet. I looked back to make sure he was okay, and was relieved to see him jump to his feet in an instant and head back over, fire spurting from the tip of his blade once again, making perfect contact with the Titan's leg. I could already see the ice beginning to melt.

I knew I couldn't let Terra do all the work though, and I swung my sword at it, calling to it to catch its attention and distract it. I egged him on, side-stepping towards the fire, though careful not to get too close. I swung my blade again, making contact with its knee, and once it was stuck there, the Titan lurched forward and I jumped out of the way, causing him to stumble forward, ice catching the fire, and beginning to melt even more of the Titan's weakening leg.

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous. Get the snow out of your eyes and pay attention you idiot!" Hades yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, his fire flickering angry and wild.

It was funny, he knew we were winning, and yet there was still so much hatred I felt towards him when I saw him up there. For what he had done to me and Terra. The way he had us fighting each other, the way we were locked up with barely any food or water.

But once we were out of here, I wanted to stay out of here, and it was going to be hard for me not to come back here and give Hades a piece of my mind. And more.

I grit my teeth, and just to spite Hates, I stabbed the Titan's weak leg with my sword, damaging it even more, and I watched as the ice cracked and fell. One leg was melted, and splintered, and I could see him stumbling to walk.

It turned around angry and swung at me, and I managed to barely avoid it with a dodge roll.

I looked at Terra, smirking, confident, but my smile fell when I saw Terra gritting his teeth and clutching at his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to him, but stopped when he shook his head.

"Nothing. Just a little burn," he said, as he winced and pulled his hand away, and my eyebrows raised when I saw a smear of blood on his palm. Had he gotten hurt?

"I don't think that's just a little burn," I said, glancing to the side to keep an eye on the Titan, though my main concerns were for Terra, of course. I didn't want to see him hurt. It was bad enough knowing I had messed up his shoulder a while back.

"We don't have time to think about that right now," he said, and before I could ask any further questions, his sword was raised high in reaction to something, and he slashed the Ice Titan, sending a burst of flames and mingling dark magic to fly towards its face. "Be careful Zack!" He shouted, and I watched the Titan stumbled backwards. "He almost..." he sighed and said, "just nevermind. We can't let ourselves get distracted."

"Right," I said, nodded my head and turned back towards the Titan. "But Terra..." I said as I began to backtrack again, walking towards the fire that blocked off the vestibule in particular. Terra followed, and as planned, so did the Titan.

"What?"

"What's going to happen after we get out of here?" I asked, the corner of my mouth turning up in a smile. I was hoping for the best. A part of me was hoping that maybe Terra and I would leave this world together and continue all of our heroic adventures together. But I knew that wasn't likely to happen.

The reality of the situation was that we were going to go back to our own worlds—though I'd have to see if maybe Terra could help me a bit there since I only reached this world by jumping into that dark portal Sephiroth had made out of Midgar—but I just wanted to stay friends with Terra. That was what my heart really wanted.

"I'm going to get off this world and continue my mission my Masters have sent me on," he said, determination ringing true in his tone. "I want to see my friends again," he said, and I could have swore I saw a warmth in his eyes I hadn't seen before at the mention of his friends, "and tell them what happened here."

"Heh, well, anyway can you help me out? Or else I'm kind of ... stranded." I glanced back to the Ice Titan and saw him rearing his head back, mouth forming an 'o' as he blew out ice and snow. Terra and I separated and dived in opposite directions out of the way, while the ice froze over the floor below.

"I got your back, Zack," Terra said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks. ...We're friends, right?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. The friendship had never been established, and I guessed I was just a bit worried that maybe, after all this, Terra could possibly forget about me.

He stopped for a second, and smiled. I mirrored his expression, and nodded, already knowing his answer. I could see how genuine he was. It was in his eyes, in his smile. And I knew I'd always be in his memories.

"Good to know you're not going to forget about me after all those heroic journeys you're bound to go on," I said, laughing quietly as I stood at the edge of the fire, between the Vestibule and the Ice Titan, who continued towards us, a determination, an anger in it's expression, that had thus far been emotionless.

"There's no way," Terra said as he aimed his Keyblade at the Titan again, and said, "Our hearts are linked after all. And I'm sure you're going to have plenty of your own heroic adventures. And you can tell me all about them when we see each other again."

I smiled, but couldn't stop it from falling when a brief image of my future flashed in my mind's eye. I was sure that what the Fates had shown me would continue to haunt me for a long time to come. I wasn't sure how heroic it would be dying in the dirt, covered in blood and rain and mud, but I figured, what other way could it be?

But I wasn't going to tell Terra what I had saw. There were just some things that were better left in privacy, after all. And the sight of my own death could definitely qualify.

And it happened so suddenly I didn't have time to react. I was struck hard by the Titan's claw and was sent flying through the air. I saw ground and floor pass me in a blink of an eye until my body crashed against the wall, and fell against the stairs, head colliding with concrete, and before I finally blacked out, I wondered if the Fates had been wrong about me dying...

...

"Zack...no..." My voice trembled as I took a few steps forward. The fire flickered between Zack and I, and from behind it, I could see his wavering form, lying there, completely still and lifeless.

Behind me, Hades cackled, and I turned around, horrified to see him now in the center of the arena, beside the Ice Titan. "Yes! I love it when I win."

I turned back around, desperate to see Zack sit up, move, breathe, do something. "Zack!" I called his name in hopes of igniting some sort of movement, but there was nothing, nothing but a stillness that left my heart weak.

It all happened so fast, I still couldn't believe it had happened. One second, Zack and I were talking about the future, the aftermath of all this, and then he had been hit. And now...

"Aw, what's wrong, Terra?" Hades asked, suddenly so much closer to me, and I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off, stepping away from him, and staring at him with a vengeance.

Adrenaline surged through me, and I felt that strange surge of energy. My mind grew clouded, my fingers practically buzzing with the need, urge to just … break down completely and destroy Hades. I looked back and forth between Hades and Zack; my vision swam.

"You see what your little escape plans get you? Nothing, absolutely nothing, aside from a lifeless friend. See what you did."

"No..." I whispered, shaking my head as I started to hear the ringing, the awful ringing that I had only heard once before...when Hades had used the darkness to control me. I looked down, watching the flickering tendrils of dark energy seep from me, every pore, every muscle pulsating.

"Yes come on, let it out Terra," Hades said, the same words I had heard so much from Master Xehanort, and yet never had they made me so angry.

"Shut up!" I screamed, feeling everything around me grow still, silent, around the eruption that was occurring inside me. The anger, the hatred that poured out of me, channeling the darkness in long pillars that escaped my body, bursting from me like the very fire of Hades.

It made me collapse to my knees, my heard buried in my hand, finger pulling at my hair, face in my palm as I tried, tried so hard to just regain control.

"Whoa, there, Terra. Terra, what if I told you there was something I could do."

Suddenly everything came back to a smooth reality again. I heard myself breathing, gasping even, and I was surprised to hear myself like that. So worked up. I had been so close, so close to letting myself give in, probably would have to, if Hades' voice hadn't pierced through all the darkness.

My hands fell, tears wetting the corner of my eyes, and I found my breath shaky. I looked at him, unable to trust, but finding myself desperate enough to ask, "What can you do?"

"Well you remember that little wager we had going on earlier?" Hades asked as he stepped up beside me again, hand on my shoulder, fingers drumming. I didn't try shrugging him off this time. All I could do was stare at Zack, hopeless, and terrified of what Hades was about to say next. I knew whatever it was though...I would have no choice in the matter. I nodded, and he continued, "Well since thing's have changed a little, I'll make you a new deal: I'll bring Zack back from the dead no problem, boom, it'll be like it didn't even happen."

"And me...?"

"Same thing I've wanted all along. I help Zack, and you help me. You stay here for as long as I decide, and do what it is I decide. No fighting back, no talking back, and none of this escape crap you tried to pull."

Time seemed to still, and there was a lot that coursed through my mind in those few seconds I had to make my decision, but there was one that resonated with me. One that stood out, that I couldn't ignore, no matter how badly I wanted to. Zack had risked his life to help me, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give up my freedom to help him? If I had the chance to bring him back, how could I not take it?

"Deal," I said, lowering my head, and realizing that I wouldn't be seeing Aqua or Ven again soon. I realized I had just made a deal with the devil, twice, and that spoke volumes about how naïve I really was.

The Master...had been right...

…

Whoah...what happened? My head was pounding, and why was everything so out of focus?

I shook my head, and sat up, trying to focus my eyes on where I was. I had never waken up so confused before, and I tried to cling onto memories of what had just happened.

Oh, right, I remember fighting Hades and then all of a sudden...I was hit, tossed like a rag doll into the steps. I touched my head tenderly, but found no bump, not even blood when I pulled back my fingers. I sat up, and found nothing but tired, shaky limbs. Nothing broken, no pain.

What was going on?

"Zack!"

I glanced up, looking at Terra who looked relieved, and a smug Hades beside him. The circle of fire had died down, and the Ice Titan was there, not really doing much of anything.

"Terra," I called back, stood up, and found it easy to hurry down the steps, hands balled into fists, ready to fight if necessary. "What happened?" I asked, still confused on the matter of what had exactly happened in the time that I was passed out. "Did you win? Are you free?"

"See, there you go, Terra. He's looking good as new." Hades laughed, patting me on the back, to which I stepped aside, wary and a bit confused.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just passed out..." I said, uncertain about that when I saw the strange look on Terra's face.

"Why don't you tell him what really happened, huh?" Hades nudged Terra, who looked down, and I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I...you..." he started, and I was sure something was wrong right then and there. Terra was usually so quick-witted, and confident when he spoke. But here he was, stumbling over his words, hesitating to tell me the truth.

"What?" I asked, unable to hide how incredibly nauseous I felt, and Terra hadn't even told me yet.

"...You were dead, Zack. I don't know, I guess you just...when you hit the wall."

"What?" His words repeated in my mind, and yet I couldn't seem to register them. "No, no I didn't. I feel fine." And I did feel fine, better than that...somehow I felt even better than I had prior. And besides, I knew there was no way I could have died, otherwise The Fates would have shown me right?

"I'm the reason for that," Hades said as he gestured towards himself with his thumb. "I'm the one who brought you back. And the deal was—I'd rather have Terra tell you. Go on Terra."

"What deal...Terra, don't tell me, you..."

"I swore I would stay here and be compliant, completely."

"N-No, Terra," I said, feeling my stomach twist into knots. How could Terra really have made that sort of promise for my sake? And even if it hadn't been my fault, I still felt guilty. If it wasn't for me being so stupid and letting myself become distracted, the Ice Titan wouldn't have gotten to me.

Our whole plan ruined in a matter of moments, after everything we worked for. And now I knew there was no chance the both of us would be getting out of here.

"Why did you—I mean how could you—you didn't have to do that, you know?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Zack?" His hands clenched into fists, as he narrowed his eyes, angry at the situation I could only assume. Or maybe...angry at me. "I had the chance to bring you back, and I took it. I would do it again too. There's no way I could leave you when I had the chance to fix things."

"No, no, this is stupid. Forget Hades' stupid deal! Let's fight, you and me. Come on, we can-"

"No, Zack," Terra said, words strong and sturdy. His face was clenched, cold and stoic, and his glare made me flinch. He was serious here. He wasn't going to leave. This was really it. Terra had made his decision, and it seemed he was trying to prepare himself to deal with it.

"What do you mean no? Come on, this isn't the Terra I know. I thought you would never give up, even when everything looked impossible. You were always meant to be a hero," I said, my eyes burning with tears that I angrily swiped away with the back of my hand. I was so angry. At everyone, including myself. "Don't let yourself get caught up with the villain. Don't do this...you can still fight."

How had everything managed to go so wrong?

"I never said I was a hero," he said, looking away as he stepped back from me, his eyes set on the ground, "but maybe this is the heroic thing to do. Besides, it was my plan that got you killed anyway."

"Terra—"

"Listen, this is heartbreaking and everything, but I believe Zack is violating rule numero uno of the deal," Hades piped in as he joined Terra, placed his hands on his shoulder, and grinned at me.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ step foot into this coliseum again, you're dead. Permanently. You're thread? Snip-snip. And I'll make sure Terra makes sure it happens."

"Just...go Zack...I'll be fine." Terra said, and my eyes flickered between the two of them, and deep down, I knew I was done fighting. Our plan had failed, and there was nothing left I could do.

I took a step back, grabbing at my discarded sword and placing it back into its sheath, before turning to face Terra again. "Somehow, I'm going to get you out of here. You can consider that a promise," I said as I touched my hand over my heart.

And with that, no matter how hard it was, I turned and walked out of the Vestibule, with a terrifying realization.

Hades had won.

…

"Have you heard about the new fighter at the Coliseum?"

"Yeah! He's Hades' guy I heard."

"Him and Hercules are supposed to battle this week, right? I bet on Hercules."

"No way. I heard that guy uses some kind of dark power or something. He'll totally win."

"Well Hercules is the good guy he's going to win. Good guys always win."

Yeah, I always thought that was true when I was their age. Full of wonder and hope and the notion that there was a thick, black line that separated good from evil. Right from wrong.

"He is a part of the good guys," I told the two kids, dirty and playing with a patched up ball on the streets of Thebes. They looked up at me with wide eyes, scowls on their faces.

"Nuh-uh," one of them said, buck-toothed and shaking his head.

"Yeah," the younger one piped in, "good guys don't work for Hades."

And they ran off, laughing to themselves, with me on the side, wrapped in a cloak that left me hidden in the city, amongst all the people, and amongst all of Hades' minions that I cold only assumed were looking for me. I was stuck, trapped in this world with Terra only miles away, and yet I couldn't reach him.

And it was hard hearing those kids talk about Terra "the new competitor at the Coliseum" that fought for Hades, instead of the reality. He fought _under_ Hades. Under his control, under that contract.

Ya know, at first I was mad. At first...I didn't know what to think. When had that line began to blur? Could Terra still be a hero when he was considered the enemy?

But this time alone gave me time to reflect. And I had come to realize that I definitely still thought Terra to be a hero.

Maybe being a hero wasn't about doing the right thing, but about doing what was right.

Besides...Terra had given up his freedom for me to be alive again, and I knew now that I couldn't waste it being afraid, being so worried about what made a hero and what didn't. I had a second chance, thanks to him, and I knew I was going to make it count.

I had made myself a promise.

Death was inevitable, and I had seen mine first-hand. And with that information under my belt, I knew it couldn't be for nothing. It would mean something. I would stand up to the devil just like Terra had.

I would die doing the heroic thing, doing what was right, without any hesitation, and just as I saw when the Fates had shown me, a smile on my face.

I wanted to help Terra, and I would when the time was right. Pay him back for what he did for me.

Even if it wasn't right now, it was okay. Even if no one else saw it, it was alright because I knew. Terra was a hero. A true hero. And true heroes always got their happy endings.


End file.
